RotDQ: Episode 21
Recap Day Eighty-Nine (15th Eleint 1489 Cont'd) Waterdeep. The party go into the basement of the tavern to find Trior Hizon naked down there. Maven Mirkana wakes him up. Trior doesn't remember much, just has flashes of memory. Korbal Tallfort gives his belonging back. The group go to meet with Remallia Haventree again and Trior introduces himself. He says that if the party get any new information, then promises to use the sending spell to update her on news. Trior signs up to be a worker with the Wagon Train rebuilding the roads between Waterdeep to Neverwinter. Day Ninety-One (17th Eleint 1489) The party set out with the wagon train building the roads, lead by Ardred Briferhew. Solania arranges to be assigned to a different group from the rest of the party. Day One Hundred And One (27th Eleint 1489) The wagon train arrives at the Carnath Roadhouse. The party are shown to their rooms by the Half-Orc, Bog Luck. The workers have different rooms from the guards, so Trior gets a room with Jamna Gleamsilver, who also signed up as a worker. That night Trior uses Clairvoyance to spy on a room assigned to the cultists. One of the cultists, Larryon, seems to be having doubts about being in the cult. They also talk about a strong room and a tunnel where lizardfolk are. And that Bog Luck is in with the cultists, and just a front man. Trior tells Jamna that Remallia Haventree knows that she is Zhentarim, and what he overheard from the cultists. Tiror reveals to Jamna that he is also Zhentarim. Day One Hundred And Two (28th Eleint 1489) Bog Luck wakes everyone at 6am and orders them down to breakfast. At breakvast, served by Gristle Pete, the all get slop. Maven goes sit next to the cultists. Maven used Prestidigitation to make his soup look & taste better. Maven, calling himself Vie, talks with a cultist, Larryon, and uses Prestidigitation to make his soup better, and tries to befriend him and Bog Luck. Trior talks with Gristle Pete. Gristle Pete complains of not sleeping last night because of noise no one else heard, and thinks it is Rats. Trior offers to help. The party head out to work, with Korbal and Maven guarding, and Trior and Jamna Gleamsilver on the work detail. Korbal sees the cultists taking a wagon to Strong Room to unload. Trior tells the party about the tunnel and that Bog Luck is in on it. Ardred Briferhew drives the workers hard. While working Trior talks with Larryon about leaving the cult. Larryon is skittish. After 10 hours the shift is over. They talk about going into the Strong Room. They ask Jamna Gleamsilver to investigate the room when no one is around. Trior goes into more detail about what he found out about the Strong Room, the tunnel and the lizardfolk. The party will then go scope out the tunnel tomorrow night, where Trior will have Silence cast. That night Jamna Gleamsilver leaves her and Trior's room, disguised as Gristle Pete. Day One Hundred And Three (29th Eleint 1489) Trior wakes up and Jamna Gleamsilver isn't around. Over breakfast, Maven tries to make friends with the cultists, including the wife of the cultist who was murdered on the road, but she throws it at Maven's face, then flips off Maven. Trior, trying to make friend with the cultist, tells Bog Luck that Maven spat in the cultist's food. Bog Luck beats up Maven publicly. Maven talks back to Bog Luck and Maven is knocked unconscious. Maven is demoted to a worker, and Streaks is promoted to a guard. Two hours later, Maven wakes up in his room. After resting another hour, Maven goes searching the Roadhouse. Outside Larryon talks with Trior about leaving the cult. Trior says there will be a commotion tonight. Korbal get ordered to break appart the conversation and get Trior and Larryon to go back to work. Maven sees some cultists going in and out of the warehouse on the ground floor. Maven uses a silent image to distract the guards away. Maven goes inside and sees Bog Luck marking certain containers. Maven is spotted, and he says he is there to apologise to Bog Luck. Strong Room door is closed and locked. Maven acts like he is part of the cult, and says he has detect invisibility, so can act as a guard to the store room. Bog Luck agrees, but makes Maven stand outside. Outside, Korbal sees a worker sneaks away, the woman cultist who threw the bowl at Maven earlier. Korbalk quietly follows. She goes to go inside the warehouse, but sees Maven. She declares that she will kill Maven, and draws her sword. Korbal goes to intercept the attack and knocks her out. Bog Luck comes out to investigate, but Korbal uses Maven's real name, which Bog Luck notices. Bog Luck put the woman in a pen, and locks her inside. The shift eventually ends. Trior hasn't seen Jamna all day. The party meet up. Maven explains they need a key to get into the Strong Room. Trior has Larryon steal the key from Bog Luck with no issues. Larryon hands over the keys, then leaves the building to leave the cult. At midnight, the party head down to the warehouse in the night, with Maven making sure that Trior doesn't cause noise. They head inside and see the marked crates are gone. Trior leads the way into the Strong Room, and is ambushed by 7 lizardfolk Holding Clubs and pound him. Maven webs the room, then Trior some Spirit Guardians Rats to attack the lizardfolk. Korbal and Solania attack with their weapons. The party, now level 5, make short work of the lizardfolk. In the Strong Room is a crate with the symbol that Bog Luck put on it. Maven finds a trap door to the tunnel that Trior knew about. Category:Rise of the Dragon Queen Episodes